User talk:IM BLUE!
Welcome to PvXwiki. --71.229 22:19, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :ty lol XD.--IM BLUE! 22:25, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::Not really blue with that red link you know. You better go fix it ^^ - (sē nīl' dĭ-mĕn'shə) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:01, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::i mianly just made the account to add builds to pvx...........lol idrc bout me page.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'IM BLUE!']] ::::You can list the builds you've added on your page. Very convenient for other people trying to find out what you've made. - (sē nīl' dĭ-mĕn'shə) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:24, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::::explain how plz XD.-[[User:IM BLUE!|'IM BLUE!']] ::::::This is how I list mine. This is also another way to list them. --20pxGuildof 16:20, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Or be uncreative like this--Relyk 20:42, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::omgwtfpwnagehax0r nickname, the song is just so imba :P --SOF 15:34, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::tyvm.--.-[[User:IM BLUE!|'IM BLUE!']] If you check the history, dates, and times, of the A/D Shadowform Holy Scytheway build and the Underworld Speedway team build, you would know that I posted the A/D Shadowform Holy Scytheway much earlier than I posted the team build. :) Skie M 00:05, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :o didnt no it must notta been in testing then.--IM BLUE! 20:56, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :um ty? but i been here for awhile.--IM BLUE! 21:00, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::o shit. i didn't read the timestamps. my bad. Ace(LVPoW) 21:02, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::lol it ok happens to best of us.^^--IM BLUE! 23:31, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::: I need your in game name for the guild invite <.<... [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 19:39, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::the blue sin.--IM BLUE! 20:24, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::pm me when ur about to invite.--IM BLUE! 20:24, 4 August 2008 (EDT) 3 Elite Contest - A/Any * 2 Elite Stances ??? Change it! xD DervishPale94 10:31, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ups srry i was tired when i made it. i went to sleep thinkin bout it >.>--IM BLUE! 16:25, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :fixed it is it gud now?.--IM BLUE! 16:30, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::and plz keep all contest entries in your namespace. its this build. Ace(LVPoW) 23:47, 11 August 2008 (EDT) whats a namepace? srry but im a big noob to pvx.....--IM BLUE! 19:31, 12 August 2008 (EDT) can sum1 teach me how to make a sig? plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz.--IM BLUE! 19:39, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :User:Wizardboy777/Newbie Guide/Signatures. Ace(LVPoW) 20:20, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::ty i was getting sad how i had no sig and every1 else did.--IM BLUE! 20:27, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::if you're gonna use the smurf, reupload it under a diff name. Ace(LVPoW) 20:59, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::o didnt think of that.--IM BLUE! 21:02, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::o wait how?--IM BLUE! 21:02, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::right-click it. Hit save image. Save it somewhere. Then, scroll down on pvx and click on upload file. It'll be on the left side. Browse for the picture, upload it. and you've uploaded it. :::::::kk tysm. u me new best bud on pvx >:D.--IM BLUE! 21:07, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::eh decided to use it.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'IM']][[user talk:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] 21:17, 18 August 2008 (EDT) like my new sig?.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'IM']][[User talk:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']][[User:IM BLUE!|'Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die']] 21:28, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :crap wtf?.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'IM']][[User talk:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']][[User:IM BLUE!|'Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die']] 21:21, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::there we go...........--[[User:IM BLUE!|'IM']][[User talk:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']][[User:IM BLUE!|'Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die']] 21:22, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::where's the smurf? Ace(LVPoW) 21:23, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::dont no how to do upload thingy and im getting tired.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'IM']][[User talk:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']][[User:IM BLUE!|'Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die']] 21:23, 18 August 2008 (EDT) . there it is. Ace(LVPoW) 21:29, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Your Bonder Made it AoF with Divine Boon for lolpowerheal and awesome damage reduction. Variant is drop divine boon for guardian, SoA or GoLE if you fail at emanage. Use 20% enchanting staff. R6GuruV2 11:08, 3 November 2008 (EST) palm strike is also lame and unused.--Da Blue User Is Blue is looking for TA/HA guild 02:14, 18 January 2009 (EST) you best b jokin niga --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 22:41, 18 January 2009 (EST) :no....i havent seen palm strike in TA since like december...--[[User:IM BLUE!|'Da Blue User]] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'Is']] [[User:IM BLUE!|'Blue']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'is looking for TA/HA guild']] 23:20, 18 January 2009 (EST) ::so you TA about once a week then? --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 11:15, 19 January 2009 (EST) :::no, i TA a lot more...but i NEVER see any1 running palmway. i only see balanced, and hexway, with the occasional hexway that has a ps sin over the r/p, although my guild always rolls the ps hexway.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'Da Blue User]] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'Is']] [[User:IM BLUE!|'Blue']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'is looking for TA/HA guild']] 18:46, 19 January 2009 (EST) Your Sig Links to UserIM BLUE! in the subscript section. You might wanna fix that. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 02:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :this better?--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'SMASH']] [[User:IM BLUE!|'ALL']] 02:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) sig test testing sig.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 03:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :I do not want to stare at that on every talk page, its ok since you dont post on wiki though. My font is blue, tag failure.--Relyk 03:19, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::then teach me to change the time and date to normal coloer, ucz idk how the fuck to do that :(.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 03:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::retesting.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 03:55, 16 April 2009 (UTC)damit. ::::re-retesting.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 16:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::yay, i fixed it.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 16:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::That is possibly the most annoying sig i have ever seen. just ftr. -- Star talk 17:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::why, thank you very much.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 17:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC) yo dood! wat glad rank r u? u seem lyk good TA player ^^ 17:55, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :almost g1, but very good monk. im r4 HA, but me guildies say i monk like r8 or 9 monk for HA. and u?--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 22:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::hw cum u so litl glad point u say u win al the time ^_^ nd get lng runs wit gild u lie? u lie bad ?? 23:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::: i dont get long runs. we get like 5-10 a run whenever we TA, which is NOT very often. and i never said we get tons of big long runs. were did u hear this?--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 23:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) SUP. I BET UR BAED AT TA--Goldenstar 23:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :nopes. my guild is tho.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 23:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::ORLY. U EVER DSHOT ROF? TILL U DO UR BAED AT TA--Goldenstar 23:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::i dont ranger in TA. i mainly do monk, nec, or ele.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 23:21, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Doesn't matter. Bring a bow and play d-shot monk. Who needs stances when you have dshot?--Goldenstar 23:23, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::EDIT - i did d-shot patient spirit once when i was in RA, before i started monking.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 23:25, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Any idiot can dshot patient. ROF is a much wilder beast to tame, due to it's amazing rareocity--Goldenstar 23:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::lol.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 23:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) dood 5-10 win streaks r 4 shitrs? i fought u wer gud. clearly i was rong. u say all the time u do gud in ta. thts prty sht, 5-10. 01:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :i never said i was.......gimme a link or a pic of me saying i was and i ill suk ur penis.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'APACHES']] WILL KILL YOU!!!watch out or die, your choice 01:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) whoru? im blue. gtfo--Bluetapeboy 17:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :He came here before you and seems to be much much more smarter. Also; since when could you whoru? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::i could whoru since i was born--Bluetapeboy 19:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC)